Pokemon Special : Truth or Dare Game Show
by Devilboy58
Summary: Welcome to the Truth or Dare Game Show, where the Pokedex Holders will be put through tor... er, I mean a game of Truth or Dare from the readers. The only rule is, there are no rules. So ask them any question you like! Also, looking for a couple assistants for the show, so pm me.
1. Introduction

**Hey, guys. The reason why I made this is because I found there were too many Truth and Dares in the anime version. So, I might as well join in the fun. But instead of the anime version, we have a Manga version. Let the torture... uh, I mean, fun, begin!**

* * *

><p>Devilboy : Alright, ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for, the one, and only, Pokemon Manga, Truth and Dare! And please welcome our special guess, Skitty13, who won't be available since she's busy.<p>

*Audience clasped before going silent mood*

Devilboy : So, anyway, elt's bring out our first four victims. Please welcome, the Kanto trainers!

*The Kanto pokedex holders entered the room*

Red : Why are we here anyway?

Blue : Oh... Pokemon Truth and dares. I like it.

Green : ...

Yellow : Erm... h.. hi... *Blushes*

Devilboy : Welcome and please, take a seat. Now, for our next victims...

Blue : Victims? Nice.

Devilboy : As I was saying, please welcome, the Johto trio!

Gold : This is going to be annoying...

Crystal : Just shut up, Gold.

Silver : Why am I even invited?

*They took a seat beside the Kanto trainers*

Devilboy : Alright, time for my favourite characters to appear, please welcome, the Hoenn region!

*The Hoenn trio later entered the place, well to be exact, duo as Emerald is sick*

"Ruby : Beautiful! *Amaze at how the room was decorated*

Sapphire : Let's just get to our seats... "Dragged Ruby to their seat.*

Devilboy : *Sweatdrop* Anyway, let's welcome the Sinnoh trio!

*The Sinnoh trio entered the room*

Pearl : I'll fine the person who called us to this show!

Diamond : Yumm, pastries.

Platina : ...

*Took a seat beside the Hoenn duo.*

Devilboy : And, last but not least, let's welcome our last guest, the Unova trio!

*The Unova entered the room*

Black : I wonder what has this got to do with me anyway?

White : Wow, so many people... *Eyes sparkling...*

N : Hello. *Fangirls fainted from it.*

Devilboy : Alrighty then... this is just the introduction of this show. So, if any of you want to dare or ask for the truth, just comment it in the review. Also, the only rule is, there are no rule.

Blue :Yes!

Green : Pesky woman...

Diamond : Could I have more pastries?

Crystal : Gold, stop being a perv around Blue!

Sapphire : Oi! Stop being a priz will ya!

Devilboy : Okay, let the game... begin!

* * *

><p><strong>This will be update DAILY if there are more than three reviews per chapter. Hope to get some support. Also, you can even dare me and anyone is allowed to make a surprise guess in the show. Who knows, it might be fun.<strong>


	2. Day 1

Devilboy : Okay, I thought there would be more reviews than before, but it's better than nothing.

? : You said it.

Devilboy : Oh, and please welcome Yin and Latara!

*Applause from the audience.*

Devilboy : So, what got you interested?

Yin : The dares... *Evil smirk.*

*Some of the pokedex holders shivered from her evil smirk*

Devilboy : O-kay. Anyway, what about you, Latara?

Latara : The fun of watching the vic... er, I mean the guest in the game gets tor, I mean get some fun.

*Green raised an eyebrow, suspicious.*

Devilboy : Oh, and thanks for the help too. What's make this much more fun is the dares. *Evil smirk*

Yin : Woohoo!

Devilboy : Alrighty, what's our first dare of tonight, Latara?

Latara : Well, it's from us.

Devilboy : Wow, let's hear it then.

*Latara and Yin grinned, as the pokedex holders gulped*

Yin : We want all of the named victims to kiss!

Latara : And first up, it will be Red and Yellow.

Red, Yellow : W... what?! 0_0 *Blushes*

SpecialShipping fans : Ooooo...

Yin : If you do not comply, then I'll send in our pokemons.

Latara : And don't worry, your pokemons are with us.

Devilboy : Yup, here they are. *Held a bag full of poke balls*

Sapphire : Hey! Give me back my poke balls! You *pika pi pika*!

Devilboy : Oops, someone just cursed. And do you know what happens when people curse? *Pushed a switch on a remote before a hatch open above Sapphire*

Sapphire : Huh? *A torrent of mud came splashing on her*

Ruby : Whoa! *Dodge the incoming mud*

Devilboy : Yup, there would be all kinds of traps above you guys. Any more cursing, and let's just say you don't wanna find out.

*The pokedex holders gulped*

Devilboy : So, where were we? *Sapphire used a towel to clean herself in the background*

Yin : Red and Yellow kissing.

Devilboy : Right! Well, we're waiting.

Red : *Gulp* O... okay... *Blushes as he quickly peck Yellow*

Yellow : *Blushes in deep red*

SpecialShipping : So cute! *Claps*

Devilboy : Now, on with the next couple, Blue and Green! Or is it Green and Blue... oh whatever!

Blue : Oh Greeny poo... *In flirting mood*

Green : Pesky woman... *Blue sat on his lap*

Yin : Oh~ this is interesting.

Devilboy : Where's my camera?

Blue : Come here, little Greeny... *In dreamy voice*

Green : Just get it over with...

*Blue kissed Green before he shoved her away afterwards*

OldRivalShippers : Oh...*Some of them fainted*

Devilboy : Get the medic!

*The medic from TF2 barge into the room*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : Oh forget it...

*Devilboy pushes the medic out of the room before locking it*

Blue : Hmph, you're mean!

Green : Obnoxious girl...

Latara : Okay, next up, Crystal and Silver...

Crystal : W... what?! *Blushes madly*

Silver : Oh *pika*!

Devilboy : Pressed button before earning a yelped from Crystal as a torrent of water fell on Silver* What'd I say?

Silver : *Grumple*

Latara : Well, we're waiting...

Crystal : But I don't want to!

Yin : Devilboy, may I?

Devilboy : Go ahead. *Yin tossed out her poke ball before a level 100 Lucario appeared*

Latara : If you don't comply, our pokemon would force you, since we have level 100 pokemons.

Crystal : You guys are crazy, you know that?

Devilboy : We know, and we love it. *Shows the remote*

Crystal : *Gulp* O... okay! We'll do it!

Silver : Do what exac... *Cut off as Crystal kissed him*

*In the background, Gold was twitching*

Devilboy : _Hmm... Gold seems jealous about it... hehehe..._

Crystal : ...

Latara : Wow, that was epic!

Yin : Luckily I got it on camera.

Crystal : W.. what?!

Devilboy : Now for the most canon pair, Ruby and Sapphire!

Ruby : What!

Sapphire : Oh *pika*... *facepalm*

Devilboy : *Presses the button as a pile of sand fell on Sapphire* Now, let's get going, shall we?

Yin : I've got the lights!

Latara : I've got the camera!

Devilboy : Now for some actions!

Ruby : Oh brother...

Sapphire : I hate you people... *Glares*

Devilboy : We too. Now be quick, we want to catch the epic scene.

Ruby : *Gulp* Here goes nothing...

_**This scene have been cut off due to a lot of cursing and violence, but it was hilarious**_

Devilboy : Wow! Did you get it on tape?

Yin : Yup!

Ruby : *Passed out*

Latara : Better called the medic.

*The medic barges in through another door*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : Dude, seriously, it's getting old... -.-

*The medic later left*

Yin : Alright, time for the last, but not least, White and N!

White : Wait what? *Blush*

FerrisWheelShippers : Kya! *Screaming out of excitement.*

Devilboy : Remind me why they are here... =_=

Yin : We don't have enough audience, so we called them.

Latara : And we need some fans too.

Devilboy : Okay, back to some actions before someone tries to confess their love in the most awkward place...

*Somewhere in a parallel universe, Brock sneeze while trying to confess his love to Nurse Joy in a contest hall*

Yin : Yeah, let's get moving!

White : Erm... er...

N : Hmm... *N just kissed White as fangirls started to faint from it while catching White by surprise.*

*Black was grabbing onto his seat while witnessing the kiss before they break off*

Devilboy : Wow, that was something.

Yin : Yeah, but we got it on camera too!

Latara : Yay!

Devilboy : Is that all?

Yin : Yup!

*The pokedex holders felt relief when a paper plane flew in. Devilboy caught it before unfolding the paper*

Devilboy : Oh, another dare. This would be interesting.

Yin : Who is it from?

Devilboy : It's from **PokemonXYFan104.**

**He dare Ruby to kiss all the dexholders for at least 5 minutes**

Ruby : What?!

Rest of the male guest : No! 0_0

Female guest : *Some of them were twitching while one of them was about to explode*

Sapphire : No way am I *pika* kissing Ruby again!

Devilboy : *Presses button as a Snorlax fell on Sapphire* I have a feeling that she would be the victim of getting punished the most.

Yin, Latara : *Nod slowly* You'd said it.

Sapphire : Heavy... *Snorlax later got up before falling asleep in a corner*

Devilboy : So, are you going to do it or not? *Yin and Latara got ready their poke balls*

Ruby : This is going to be the worse dare...

_**Time skip as this is too much sexual scene as well as a whole lot of cursing and fighting.**_

Devilboy : Okay... I'm never going to get that scene out of my mine anymore...

Yin : That is really unexpected.

*Ruby passed out later*

Latara : Someone called the medic!

*Medic later barge in*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : Oh for the love of...*Presses the button as a hatch below the Medic opened up before he dropped into it*

Yin : Now that's over.

Latara : Please leave some dares, and please, mostly dares!

Red : Hey!

Gold : At least I got out of this without a dare.

Sinnoh trio : Us too!

Black : I have a really bad feeling on the next one...

Devilboy : See ya next time!


	3. NEXT CHAPTER PLS

Sorry for those looking excited for the next one, but I will be putting it on hiatus. I know, it is short, but I have other stories that I needed to do, like "Ash and the Queen of the Underwater Temple", " The Start of a Princess" and also, I have drawing request that is being drawn in DeviantART. So my life is quite a handful, well, most of the time.

I also will be rewriting the whole stuff too, since the "rules" or "moderators" wanted me to "follow" the rules... =.=

So, anyway, I hope to get this game done by then. ;)


	4. Day 2

Devilboy : Welcome to the second day of Pokemon Special : Truth and Dare Game Show, where it will mostly consist of dares and craziness.

Latara : And this time, we will be having not one, not two, not three, not four...

Yin : Get it on already...

Latara : Alright, alright, yeesh... Please welcome, Whi-Two, Lack-Two, X, Y and last, but not least, Emerald!

*The said names later entered the room before Lucario locked it*

Whi-Two : Erm, hi?

Lack-Two : Why am I even doing here?

X : I hope there's no paparazzi here...

Y : What am I suppose to do here anyway?

Emrald : Great, even after I got better, I was force to be in this show by someone's MegaBlaziken...

*They took their seats in the remaining sofas while Emerald was force to sit on the floor, since there wasn't enough room for him...*

Devilboy : Oh, I have a level 95 MegaBlaziken, which I'm not going to be using his moves just yet. And also, my trusty Pikachu would be beside me whenever there's a cursing occured.

Yin : Okay, now back to business.

Devilboy : Yup, and this time, we have new dares and better stuff!

Latara : Yay! More fun for us!

The guest from yesterday : More torture...

The guest from just now : Huh?

Yin : So, which shall we choose first?

Devilboy : I know a way! *Push out a cart with a bingo like mechanism as a bunch of papers were inside*

Latara : Cool!

Sapphire : Oh *pika*!

Devilboy : *Presses button before a bag of sand fell on Sapphire* So, who shall do the honours?

Latara : Let me! *Began to spin the ball*

*Latara then randomly pick a paper before reading it out.*

Yin : Who is it from?

Latara : It's from **Pokemon87**

Devilboy : And what is his dares?

Crystal : Hey! Why is dares only!

Devilboy : *Shrugs*

Latara : **He dares Red and Green to dress up like Optimus Prime and Megatron before fighting it out. **

Yin : Of course there wouldn't be any pokemons, since Devilboy here stole it, er... I mean took it from them.

Devilboy : Yup! *Shows the audience the bag of poke balls*

Red : What?!

Green : ...

Devilboy : Yup, do it, or you would suffer the rest of your life in great pain of etternity. Muahahaha! *Fire in the background.*

*The pokedex holders as well as everyone went eerily silent*

Yin : *Cough* Anyway... so, would you do the dares or we would call out our pokemons to force ya to.

*Their pokemons are playing cards in another room*

Red : I hate this show.

Devilboy : Everybody does, now go do it!

*Opens up a room full of costume before shoving both Red and Green inside*

Yin : I wonder how they look like in those outfits?

Latara : One way to find out... *Held out a camera*

*A few minutes later, both Red and Green were in their respective Transformers outfits*

Devilboy : Side note here; those cotumes are hand made, not stolen or anything.

Latara, Yin : Right... *Suspicious*

Devilboy : What?

Latara : Nothin'.

Yin : Now, let's get this show on the road!

*Red and Green was later shoved into another room that was meant to be used for fighting*

Latara : Why can't we watch it?

Devilboy : That's because we can watch it on my 80' inch, full HD, LED SMART TV.

Yin : Cool!

Devilboy : *Switches on the tv before showing both Red and Green were looking at each other* Fight!

_**This scene was totally epic, but unfortunately, the directors of the game show later told me to stop it and cancel it out because they both almost destroyed the whole stage.**_

Devilboy : That was really unexpected.

Yin : Too bad that it got cancelled out though, could be epic too.

Latara : Well, who's idea to fit the outfits with real weapons anyway! *Glaring at Devilboy*

Devilboy : *Slowly walk further away from Latara* So, anyway... is there any more dares?

Yin : Yes, he also dared **White to inflate both Black and N with helium into a balloon.**

Devilboy : No wonder there were a couple of tanks send to me earlier. Oh well, time to get this dare on!

Black : I knew something bad was going to happen!

N : Oh my... *Fangirls were horrified*

Yin : Here ya go, White.

White : Okay. *She gave Black a really creepy smile*

Black : Prez, don't you dare! *White shoves the nuzzle into Black's mouth before turning the tap on*

Devilboy : Hey, buddy, this is Truth and Dare show, of course she dares!

Yin : *Facepalm*

Devilboy : What?

White : *Later shoved the nuzzle into N's mouth as she began filling N with Helium gas* This is fun!

Red : This won't end well... *He had bandages everywhere after his battle with Megatron... er, I mean Green*

*After a while, White closed up the pipe on both of the tanks before giving both of them a smirk*

Latara : This is the best part!

White : Fire in a hole! *White simultaneously pulled out both of the nuzzle as Black and N flew all over the stage like a deflating balloon that was drunk*

Devilboy : Wow, reminds me of a cartoon that I watch years ago...

Black : *Landed on top of the tv* I hate my life...

Devilboy : Sure you do...

N : *Lands right over his fangirls* Help!

Yin : Should we help him?

Devilboy : Nah, he would be able to get out of there, evetually.

Yin : Next up, **Yellow has to kick Gold, Silver, Ruby and Pearl in their family jewels.**

Yellow : Wha.. what! /

Ruby : Oh no...

Gold : Oh *pika pi*!

Pearl : *pika pi pikachu*!

Silver : I am not going to curse!

Devilboy : *Presses button twice before a pile of books fell on Gold while a pile of berries fell on Pearl* Lucky Silver... I was hoping he would curse...

Pearl : Arg, help!

Gold : I will get you for this!

Devilboy : Well, will you do it, Yellow?

Yellow : Erm, er...

Yin : I feel sorry for her, she looks so innocent and cute.

Yellow : /

Latara : Yin, stop it, you're making her blush more!

Devilboy : But she does look cute when she's blushing... *Took picture*

Yellow : H.. hey! /

Latara : So, anyway, will you do it or not?

yellow : S... sorry bout this...

*Yellow kick Gold, Silver, Ruby and Pearl respectively in their family jewels before earning a lot of flinch from the guest, especially the males*

Latara : Ouch, that has got to hurt.

Devilboy : Please, let's just continue with the dares.

Yin : Should we call the medic.

Devilboy : Don't say it!

Latara : Why?

Medic : Did someone called the medic? *Emerged from under the stage*

Devilboy : *Facepalm* That's why...

*MegaBlaziken later used Blaze Kick to kick him out of the stage*

Latara : So, anyway, the last dare is that **Green, Gold and Silver must watch 2 girls 1 cup.**

Yin : Coo... wait what?

Devilboy : Okay, now that's overkilll. I went to research it on Google and I was lost at words after reading what it meant... I think i'm going to throw up... *Ran into a bathroom*

Green : This isn't good...

Gold : *In high pitch voice* Oh f*pika*...

*Pikachu presses the button before a pile of ice cubes fell on Gold*

Latara : That's cold... literally. *Ba-dum-dish*

Devilboy : *Return from the bathroom* So, what I'd missed? And why is Gold in a pile of ice?

Yin : *Points up*

Devilboy : Oh, okay. Now, we will send you three in a special room to watch the video. I don't even want to think of what is it... _

*Green, Gold and Silver was later shoved into the secret room by Lucario*

_**Time skip as there were a lot of yelling and banging coming from the secret room. When Lucario opened the door, we saw that all three of them were puking in a bucket***_

Devilboy : So, how was it?

Green : *Still trying not to throw up* ...

Gold : *Trying hard not to puke* I don't even want to talk about...

Silver : *Remain motionless* ...

Devilboy : That bad huh?

Latara : Now, should we call...

Devilboy : NO!

Yin : The medic?

Devilboy : *Facepalm* Here we go again...

*The medic barges in through the window*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy *Tosses one of the book at the medic before having a headshot on the medic's head* Huh, lucky shot.

Latara : Is that all?

Yin : Yup, now it's my turn to turn the wheel! *Starts spinning the wheel before taking out a random piece of paper*

Devilboy : Who is it from?

Yin, Latara : From us!

Devilboy : Oh, I love it!

The guest : And we hate it!

Yin : Now, firstly, **Sapphire, do you live in the woods? I don't remember correctly, oh well. So, anyway, your dare is to go up against Latara and Iron Fist in Hand-To-Hand Combat with anyone of your choice. If you win, you get to kiss anyone of your choise, but if we win, we will choose who will get kiss by you. ***Evil smirk*

Sapphire : Oh *pika*!

Devilboy : *Presses button as a pile of boxes fell on her* So, who should it be?

The guest : *Moves away from Sapphire*

Yin : I bet it's Ruby.

Latara : No, maybe it would be Blue.

Devilboy : I think it would be Silver.

Sapphire : I choose Gold.

Devilboy, Yin, Latara : What? 0_0

Gold : Oh *pika*!

Devilboy *Presses the button as a splash of water drop on Gold* That was unexpected.

Latara : *Nods* You'd said it, but it would be fun. Now, time to invite our special guest.

Yin : Please, welcome, Iron Fist!

*Iron Fist landed onto the stage from the ceiling*

Iron Fist : It is an honour to be here. *bowed*

Devilboy : Oh man, the directors are going to be pissed if they find out about this... _

Yin : So, anyway, please step into this special fighting room... *Leads Sapphire, Gold, Latara and Iron Fist into a room before locking the door up.

Devilboy : And now, time to watch the show on screen... *Switches the tv on*

Yin : Let the battle, begin!

*The battle commences before Iron Fist hits the ground with his, well, Iron Fist, shaking the whole room before Latara bend out some fire, aiming at both Sapphire and Gold*

Devilboy : I don't think they would stand a chance against that. *A large explosion was erupted as a thick smoke blocked the screen.*

Yin : Ouch, that has got to hurt...

*As the smoke clears, the screen was cleared up. Sapphire and Gold was laying on the floor, unconcious*

Devilboy : Wow, that is one powerful combo.

Yin : Remind me never piss her off...

Ruby, Crystal : ... _

*Sapphire and Gold were later dragged out of the room by Latara and Iron Fist*

Latara : That was easy.

Devilboy : Overkill much?

Yin : Someone better call the medic...

*The mdic later dropped through the hole*

Medic : Did someone called the medic?

Devilboy : *Facepalm* Why is that you always appear! *Presses button before the medic disappears into the door below*

Iron Fist : Nothing says overkill when it comes to my fist. I will need to go and train some more, bye... *Left trough the same hole in the ceiling.*

Devilboy : Well, at least that's it for now. Okay, what is your next dares?

Latara, Yin : *Smirk menacingly, sending chills down the guest* Well, since yesterday the Sinnoh trio was not in any dares, well, we have thought of one. *The Sinnoh trio gulped*

Yin : **We dare the Sinnoh trio to take a ride in one of those things that goes round and round that the astrounauts used to practice. Also, you must not get sick, scream, or my Lucario will do something horrible to you lot.**

Latara : Oh, **and Gold and Black must take the ride too, since yesterday there wasn't any dares for you two too... ***Evil smirk*

Gold : Oh *pika*!

Devilboy : *Presses button before a Gyarados fell on him* This would be intreresting.

Black : I knew this would be bad...

Pearl, Diamond : ... O_O

Platina : I might sue you...

Devilboy : But you can't, so carry on.

Yin : Now, hurry up, we don't have all day...

*MegaBlaziken lead the five guest into a special room. Once inside, they were later strapped into the seat of the ride as MegaBlaziken exited the room. Devilboy later pressed a button on his remote before their ride started to move*

Latar : Make it go faster!

Devilboy : Hang on for a minute, I want to see their faces. *Changes the screen to the face of the five guest*

Yin : They all look so calm...

Devilboy : They won't be... *Slowly speed up the ride using the dial*

Latara : Faster, faster!

*In the screen, the guest started to feel the ride getting faster as they were being pushed into their seats*

Crystal : What kind of seat are those anyway?

Devilboy : They have an extra padding for the extra comfort, not exactly suitable for us to use it in there, but for you guys... *Evil smirk*

Crystal : Sorry I asked... _

*The ride starts to get even faster, pushing the guest into their seat deeper as their face was only visible*

Latara : Make it go faster! *jump up and down*

Yin : Latara, calm down... *Sweatdrop*

*The ride was spinning like almost the speed of the fan*

Devilboy : I see one of them is about to scream... *Eyes on Pearl*

Yin : You know, that looks like a fun ride. I might try it out when the day ends.

Devilboy : It has been five minutes, let's see how they are doing.

*MegaBlaziken opens the door as the pod started to slow down to a stop as the guest decended the stairs. All of them were utterly dizzy as they tried to hold onto something*

Devilboy : Hmm... they seem stress out, here, how about a nice cold shower? *Presses button before a stream of icy cold water splash onto them. This got them to wake up instantly*

Pearl, Diamond, Black, Gold : C...cold... *Shivering*

Platina : ... *Shivering*

Yin : Someone is in silent mood...

Devilboy : Okay, any more dares?

Latara : Yup, **we dared the rest of the pokedex holders to kiss each other from different region, except the one that took the ride.**

Kanto region : What?! O_O

Crystal, Silver : Not again...

Ruby : Oh man...

White : Again?!

N : Interesting...

Devilboy : N sure enjoys himself...

*Fangirls screaming*

Yin : And so does the fans... *Sweatdrop*

Latara : Anyway, let's get back on topic.

Devilboy : So, who shall it be? *Smirk at the PokeDex Holders*

White : Erm... er...

Red : *Pecks White cheek before scooting back*

White : Eh?! /

Devilboy : Aww... cute. W

Latara : Now, who else?

*Silver went to peck Blue on the cheek before blushing madly*

Green : ...

Crystal : Oh no...

*Green grabs Crystal's arm before giving her a kiss on the forehead, which she fainted*

Devilboy : Don't say it!

Yin : Alright, alright.

Latara : We are not going to call the medic anyway.

Devilboy : Latara!

*The medic later dropped from the hole in the ceiling*

Medic : Did someone called the Medic?

*Devilboy presses a button before a beam of light was shot at the Medic, teleporting him away*

Devilboy : Now that is taken care of, *Glares at Latara* shall we continue?

N : I shall kiss the cute one. *Kisses Yellow on the forehead*

Yellow : Eh?! /

Yin : Okay, let me cross who is done. The Sinnoh trios, Unova trios, the Kanto's, Johto's and Sapphire.

Latara : Which leaves Ruby. *Evil smirk*

Ruby : I have a bad feeling about this.

Latara : *Picks up a ray gun* Watch this.

*Latara fired the gun before a portal appeared. Devilboy and Yin tried to see who is the other side before a familiar figure appeared.*

Devilboy : No freaking way.

Sapphire : Hey! That's a curse!

Devilboy : No is not.

Sapphire : Yes it is!

Devilboy : No is not.

Sapphire : Prove it!

Devilboy : I'm the Devil, what to prove?

The rest of the audiece just sweatdropped at the bickering*

Yin : Anyway, how did you get that gun?

Latara : I have my way.

Figure : Erm, what is this portal doing here?

Latara : Everyone! Please welcome, the one and only; May!

*May from the other side just blinked at her before her Lucario later dragged her onto the stage*

Yin : Do you know what happens when you bring any counterpart here?

Latara : I doubt it.

* When May and Sapphire look at each, they screamed*

Sapphire, May : Why does she look like me!

May : I don't have fangs!

Sapphire : And I don't sound so girly!

May : Well, your a girl!

Sapphire : An adventurous girl!

Ruby : *Whispering* A wild girl.

Sapphire : You stay out of this!

Devilboy : Okay girls, stay calm and kiss.

Yin : That didn't come out right.

Devilboy : Yeah... *Facepalm*

Latara : Anyway, May, I dare you to kiss the boy with white hair.

Ruby : It's a HAT!

Yin : Whatever, white-haired boy.

May : Why?

Yin : Caz she dare you to.

May : What happens if I don't wanna?

Devilboy : Flaze! *Devilboy's MegaBlaziken later emerged into the room* Then my Pokemon would burn your ribbons.

Ruby, White, Yin, Latara : That's cruel...

May : NO! NOT MY RIBBONS! *Cower her ribbons case*

Devilboy : Then kiss Ruby.

May : Fine!

*May quickly peck Ruby on the nose by accident, earning a madly blushed Ruby*

May : There, happy!?

Devilboy, Yin, Latara : Yes we are.

*May was about to leave the stage when the portal to her universe had closed*

May : Hey! What happened!

Latara : Oops, I kinda forgot. The portal only opens for a few minutes before closing. It will take at least a week to recharge it though.

Yin : Why it takes that long anyway?

May : A WEEK?!

Latara : It takes five days to get a new equipment to fit it onto the gun and two days to charge it up. So, more fun for us!

Yin : Yay!

May : *Eyes twitching*

Devilboy : We will be ending here with a bombshell! We'll see you guys on Day 3. Send in your Request of Dares in the Reviews, so we can tor... I mean, dare the contestants!


	5. SOME NEWS

Alright, first of all, I won't be able to continue this since I've been busy with deviantArt and my other main story; Pokemon Ranger : The Unknown Evil.

However, this doesn't mean the end of this game, it only means it will be on Hiatus. So I may or may not continue this, until further notice. 


End file.
